1. Field of The Invention
The subject invention relates to television receivers and the controlling of the audio volume level of a program being viewed.
In watching various television programs, a user adjusts the volume control so that the television receiver produces the audio signal at a desired volume level. However, in the case of broadcast television programs in which commercial advertising is inserted into the programs at various points in time, it frequently occurs that the volume level of the commercial advertising is significantly higher than that of the television program in which it is inserted. This results in the desired volume level being exceeded. The user must then either tolerate this increased volume level, or adjust the volume level back to the desired volume level. Then when the television program comes back on after the commercial advertising, the volume level must again be adjusted to the desired volume level. This problem also arises when the user changes from viewing one channel to another or when changing to another signal source (broadcast/cable, VCR, VLP, etc. ).
2. Description of The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,272 to Tarr discloses an audio AGC amplifier for limiting the acoustic power to the receiver portion of a telephone operator's headset for controlling this acoustic power to some level below that at which damage to the operator's hearing can occur. While this circuit will control the upper level of the audio signal, there is no provision for adjusting the level nor for raising the level of a low level signal to a desired level.